Juego de máscaras
by QueueDe'Souris
Summary: "Debemos hacer algo salvaje" exclamó el joven del cuál desconocía su nombre, alzando la voz. "¿Qué se te ocurre?" Preguntó Clary inconscientemente. Los ojos dorados de él se iluminaron como los de un león y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. "Esta noche, vamos a robarnos una moto".


_Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen completamente a la gran imaginación de Cassandra Clare. _

Hola chicas, hasta ahora, tengo contemplado que esta historia sea un two-shot. Y bueno, para no aburrirlas de más, solo decir

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

Clarissa estaba sentada en el rincón más apartado de la pista de baile, observando la gran puesta en escena que había preparado el comité de eventos en aquella ocasión. Delante de sus ojos, cientos de colores danzaban en destellos fugaces, emborronándose de tal manera que a vista rápida se mezclaban o superponían unos con otros. Si bien, no lograba comprender la emoción que generaba en el campus universitario una fiesta de máscaras con tenidas de época, debía aceptar que la fusión de tantos atuendos y rostros cubiertos resultaba extremadamente hermosa. Tanto, que deseaba haber ignorado a Isabelle cuando le gritó que no se atreviera a llevar la cámara en una noche como aquella.

_Isabelle_, quien se encontraba en algún lugar de aquel alboroto danzando con _quién-sabe-quién_. _Lo único que se puede afirmar_, pensaba, _es que quien tenga la suerte de monopolizar su compañía en este minuto, debe estar buenísimo_.

Y allí estaba Clary, extrañando los antros oscuros y sudorosos de música trash que solía visitar hasta hace solo unas semanas, antes de que su acompañante oficial a aquellos lugares de corrupción y oscuridad (su ex-novio y actual némesis de Isabelle) hubiese optado por romper con ella y quedarse con alguna guarra de por ahí.

Extrañaba de todo corazón aquellos lugares y odiaba con profundos motivos al hijo de puta que acababa de abandonarla.

Pero no lo malinterpreten.

Sinceramente, y esto es lo que más parecían incapaz de comprender todas las personas. El único motivo por el que realmente odiaba y extrañaba a su ex, era porque había sido gracias a él que durante los dos últimos años había logrado evadir todas las fiestas y celebraciones bizarras que daba su universidad.

Podía sonar como una persona horrible decir aquello, pero era la realidad.

Perder a su novio era la parte menos importante del asunto. Había sufrido mayores derrotas ese año para preocuparse por ese tipo de banalidades.

Pero lamentablemente, el término con su pareja había sido el punto de quiebre perfecto para que sus amigas comenzaran con el típico plan de _"mejores amigas" _(que casualmente, siempre resulta ser un plan de esos que te parten los huevos… o que lo harían si los tuvieras) y habían dictaminado prohibición absoluta de volver a los antros y aprobación unánime de que el mejor lugar para pasar "las penas", era asistir con ellas a esas celebraciones excéntricas ambientadas con diferentes temáticas, _llenas de glamour y hombres decentes_, _iugh._

No es que ella tuviese problemas con la socialización, de todas formas. Al contrario, desde su reservado lugar en la sala podía distinguir rostros y cuerpos conocidos bajo los atuendos, que seguramente la abrazarían e integrarían inmediatamente al núcleo si decidía acercarse.

El problema era que en ese minuto todo le resultaba monótono. Todo parecía superficial e intrascendente; falto de ambición. Se estaba aburriendo de cubrir con personas y objetos el vacío que se acrecentaba en su pecho. Aunque el sentimiento de muerte en vida había comenzado hace meses, debía admitir que las últimas situaciones en las que se había visto envuelta, no hacían más que acrecentar su alienación con el universo y todo el espacio vivo.

La música que entraba por sus oídos además, no era gran ayuda, aunque destacaba por su contemporaneidad, a veces los tíos que estaban encargados de colocarla dejaban al descubierto esa implícita necesidad de gritar_ "nuestro gusto musical alternativo resulta mejor que el de ustedes porque conocemos grupos tan indie que en su puta vida siquiera habían llegado a oír sus nombres",_ justamente, una necesidad que se había vuelto una moda reciente.

O quizá no.

Quizá Clary estaba tan cabreada con el mundo que divagaba alrededor de minucias.

Quizá la intrascendental era ella.

Y de hecho, quizá su notorio desdén por el universo debiera haber sido suficiente para que el chico que segundos después pareciera materializarse del aire ante sus ojos hubiese corrido en dirección opuesta.

Por extrañas casualidades no fue así.

Por extrañas casualidades, el tipo de antifaz blanco decidió acercarse de igual forma.

Cómo sea, ella seguía creyendo que no llevar su cámara para congelar aquella fusión de tonalidades había sido una cagada…

— ¿Puedo sentarme acá?

El joven acababa hacer su aparición exactamente al frente suyo.

— En rigor; vivimos en un país libre.

— En rigor, podrías ser una psicótica con problemas mentales serios.

Clary alzó una ceja (Una capacidad secretamente adquirida gracias a la práctica constante frente al espejo).

— ¿Y por qué correr el riesgo?

— Me gustan los retos —él hizo una floritura con su brazo—. Además, te estaba testando —Le guiñó el ojo.

Apenas se hubo acomodado en el asiento le tendió una copa. El trago tenía un llamativo tono carmín en la parte más alta y se iba degradando hasta llegar a blanco en la base. Clary forzó una sonrisa.

—No creo necesario que a _"dejarte ocupar el asiento",_ deba sumársele el _"aceptar una copa peligrosamente sospechosa de alguien a quien apenas le veo los ojos". _

Tenía los ojos dorados, por lo demás.

El bufó. Su antifaz, a diferencia de muchos otros, lograba su objetivo y dejaba oculta la mayor parte de su rostro, desde su frente caía en dos puntas hasta bajo sus pómulos.

—Estaba asumiendo que también te gustaban los riesgos, _pelirroja. _

Clary mantuvo su mirada firme y su rostro rígido.

—El bastardo desleal que venía conmigo —cedió él— desapareció justo después de enviarme a buscar tragos

Bastaba. Le recibió la copa.

— ¿Sabes? No es caballeroso que trates a tus citas de bastardos desleales cuando te dejan por otro.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en el rostro de su acompañante.

— Oh, al contrario, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de mujeres que dejan a sus parejas solo por tener la oportunidad de verme jugar al scrabble.

Tenía respuestas rápidas. Le gustaba.

—Supongo que es un honor tenerte a mi lado.

—Ya estás entendiendo.

—Por no hablar de tu increíble intelecto.

—Oh, Dios. Es un peso cargar con semejantes dones…

—De hecho, ya entiendo porque las chicas de allá no han dejado de mirarte.

No era broma. Clary las había pillado volteándose a verlos.

La mejilla del chico sufrió un tirón.

—Maldita sea —exclamó—. Yo que me había esmerado en apaciguar mi belleza con este disfraz.

Pero ella le vio torcer el cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente en dirección contraria a las muchachas.

—Parece que tu perfección flaquea en algunos sentidos—respondió, de todas formas.

—Me estás retando.

Ella lo observó con cara inocente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estás dudando de mi increíble intelecto, cuerpo y encanto.

—Por supuesto que no. Si un chico completamente oculto por un disfraz, me pide ocupar el asiento a mi lado e inmediatamente me ofrece un trago y comienza a dar una perorata acerca de los límites inexistentes de su perfección —Fingió dar un largo suspiro—. Entonces ¿quién soy yo, una simple _mundana_, para ponerlo en duda?

A esas alturas ya estaba sonriendo.

—Esto está llegando al límite del agravio, _pelirroja_ —El chico sacudió su cabeza—. Soy _perfectamente_ capaz de cumplir y superar cualquier expectativa.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

— Porque me lleva el diablo si alguna vez alguna mujer ha dicho que _yo_ no cumplí sus expectativas. —Una media sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

— Bien, entonces invita a bailar a un hombre.

La sonrisa del joven se desarticuló por completo.

—Eso no es justo.

—Es un reto completamente válido.

Él se enfurruñó.

—Si lo hiciera, desacreditaría completamente mi masculinidad frente a ti.

—Si no lo hicieras, desacreditarías completamente tu capacidad de cumplir todo lo que se te pida a la perfección.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

— Ya lo arruinaste.

— ¿Arruinar qué?

— La increíble historia de una chica de antifaz burdeos que invita a un joven a sentarse a su lado…

— Yo no te invite

Él le dedicó un breve ceño fruncido.

— En una fiesta donde él estaba completamente aburrido. Que le recibe una bebida y tiene unas repuestas _brillantes._ Entonces el tipo dice "Pídeme lo que quieras y lo conseguiremos esta noche" y ella responde "Ya, quiero ver cómo te enrollas con otro hombre" —El joven suspiró—. Acabas de joderla de las mil maravillas.

Clary se encogió de hombros.

—No veo porqué ha dejado de ser una buena historia.

—Jamás conseguirás un _best-seller._

—Jamás dije que vine a esta fiesta para convertir tu vida en un _best-seller._

—Vaya, _la chica que se estableció en esta esquina apenas llegó_ está utilizando el sarcasmo, cuanto me duele.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tú una pésima escritora.

Clary comenzó a frustrarse, aunque por supuesto, eso era lo que él quería conseguir.

—Me han obligado a venir.

El chico hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

— ¿Debo entender que eres una de esas personas que disfruta el rollo sadomaso sumisa-amo?

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—Mis amigas —enfatizó—. Mis amigas creen que trayéndome a estas fiestas a la fuerza olvidaré que alguna vez tuve novio.

—Ah.

—No las puedo culpar por intentarlo.

El joven parecía haberse quedado sin palabras por fin y Clary celebró su pequeña victoria mentalmente.

A través de su antifaz burdeos, en todo caso, observó que antes no había prestado atención al atuendo del chico. Llevaba un frac negro cuidadosamente elaborado y la manera en que se ceñía a su cuerpo daba para pensar que estaba hecho a medida. Debajo de la chaqueta, destacaba un chaleco color marfil y una camisa blanca. Sintió vergüenza de su vestido (uno de color negro que había tomado prestado de Isabelle).

Incluso el antifaz blanco de él eras más detallado que el suyo.

De repente, el tipo se puso de pie.

—Pues creo que no está funcionando. —dijo, acercando el rostro hacia ella.

Los separaba una distancia de treinta centímetros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La música, que de un momento otro había comenzado a elevarse, empezó a retumbar sobre sus oídos insistentemente.

—Digo —exclamó el joven, elevando la voz— Que debemos hacer algo salvaje.

_Está loco,_ pensó Clary. Así que al final sí se había pillado con una persona falta de cordura…

_Pero,_ le insinuó su inconsciente, _en su locura se atisban rasgos de una mente brillante. _

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? —respondió antes de procesar las palabras.

Vio sus ojos iluminarse como los de un león y sus dientes descubrirse poco a poco, para dar paso al tipo sonrisa que tendría un depredador. Su cuerpo, estaba compuesto del contraste entre la luz y las sombras, mientras toda su silueta parecía estar rodeada por un halo dorado.

—Vamos a robarnos una moto.

Se hizo el silencio. A sus espaldas, la música seguía retumbando con fuerza. Sus miradas se sostuvieron durante tantos segundos que parecieron eternos. Él, con su mirada expectante y su cabello desordenado, y Clary, con su mirada atenta, evaluándolo.

Entonces, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Clarissa rompió el silencio con una carcajada gigante. Se rió tanto, que su estomago comenzó a dar punzadas.

—Ya, por poco casi la compro.

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció.

—Era en serio.

Clary detuvo su carcajada. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Estás loco —declaró.

El joven sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas al bastardo desleal? —Clary asintió— Ya, resulta que uno de sus amigos me ha pedido que le guarde las llaves.

Y para colmo de los males, justo ahí, en ese minuto, un manojo de llaves estaba colgando entre sus dedos.

—Estás loco. —Reiteró Clary, ahora con pánico comenzando a crecer en su estomago— Siquiera te conozco hace una hora…

— Poe* dijo que cuerdo era el que aceptaba su propia locura. —apuntó el chico.

—… quiero decir, Jesús. ¡Ni siquiera he visto tu rostro!

—Sé que no te he dicho mi nombre, pero, de verdad —Él frunció el ceño— ¿En serio crees que puede ser Jesús?

—Y a ratos eres un completo idiota. —espetó.

—Cuantos halagos.

— ¿Cómo es que has llegado a creer que subiría a una moto robada contigo?

El chico guardó silencio. De seguro había esperado una reacción más animada o alguna celebración por parte de ella. Saltaba a la vista que era el tipo de hombre que no le tenía miedo a nada y, que de llegar a temerle a algo, su primera reacción sería agarrar un bidón de gasolina y observarlo arder con una satisfacción destructiva en su rostro.

En palabras cortas; saltaba a la vista que el placer de su vida se hallaba en destruir.

Pero Clary no era así.

Lo vio comenzar a articular una palabra cuando alguien gritó a su espalda.

— ¡Ahí estás!

Se volteó; una mano la estaba sujetando desde su codo.

—Llevo siglos buscándote —Era Izzy— Todos han estado preguntando por ti. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Su amiga ni siquiera recayó en el chico que le había estado haciendo compañía durante la última hora. Clary se mordió la mejilla.

—Vamos —la tironeó su amiga—. Debes estar con nosotros cuando sea la hora de tirar los globos.

Como nunca había asistido a aquella celebración, Clarissa casi lo había olvidado. Al final, se solían tirar globos de papel seda para llenar de buenos deseos el próximo año.

Isabelle se puso a caminar al frente de ella, confiando en que la seguiría. Cuando estaba por comenzar a caminar, alguien la tomó por la muñeca, desde la espalda.

—Fue por tu actitud, yo siento lo mismo —sintió la voz del chico contra su oído—. ¿Qué tan destruida estás por dentro?, _pelirroja. _No debería negarse que es la impulsividad la que siempre nos ha extasiado.

Clarissa se volteó a verlo, ¿a qué rayos se refería?

—Hay que rebelarse contra lo habitual —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hic et nunc y _que tu vida se extienda más allá de tus propios límites —_la soltó—. Sigo creyendo que eres el tipo de persona que subiría a una moto conmigo.

Vaya. Así que él creía que ella de las personas que rompían con el ciclo convencional. Clary levantó su vista hacia él.

Allí, en un gran salón color mármol ambientado en la época victoriana. A través de un par de antifaces hechos con seda, una pareja se dedicaba miradas mutuamente.

_Piensa menos y vive más. _

A Clary, eso era lo que solía decirle Luke. Sin decir nada, se giró y corriendo alcanzó a Isabelle, su amiga ya iba quince metros por delante de ella.

—Isabelle —jadeó, cuando la tomó del hombro—. Me voy a dar una vuelta con un desconocido, no me esperen para lanzar los globos.

Isabelle se volteó con gesto atónito, su labio inferior caía abierto, separado del superior. La verdad es que Clary también se bloqueó con sus palabras. Lo acababa de decir en voz alta había sonado mucho mejor en su mente.

Descartó ese pensamiento y se volteó corriendo antes de que su amiga pudiese reaccionar.

Si había algo que quisiera evitar en ese momento, mientras corría directo hacía lo desconocido con un chico de antifaz que acababa de conocer; eso era, exactamente, la furia de Isabelle.

* * *

**_*Edgar Allan Poe_**

Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡muchas gracias! (me siento realmente halagada). Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia todos son humanos.

Espero subir la siguiente parte dentro de los próximos días, así que si les ha gustado tanto cómo si no, les agradecería un montóooon que me lo hagan saber, es que de las críticas se aprende... y me gusta mucho aprender.

Muchísimos abrazos de oso:

**T.**


End file.
